LTVS: The Promise
"I'm sure she's just talking to Ra." "Is that better?!" "Slightly." - Barnaby Davidson and Imogen Parker The Promise is the thirty-eighth episode of Layla the Vampire Slayer and the sixteenth episode of Season 2. Synopsis Barnaby leads the two cars with Imogen (with the Layla-tracker) directing. Violet is with them. Trailing them is George Davidson in his car, with Robert and Janet. Before they get in, Imogen hugs Robert and tells him she has a lot of feelings, but none of them are being mad at him. She tells him they'll fix this and he did nothing wrong. Her right arm is a bit stiff, but fully functional. Elsewhere, Layla attempts to go Ra's shop, accessing The Alley via a disguise. She gets into the toilets before one of the guys there recognises her as the Slayer. She pulls the chain before he can do anything, and she enters the Alley dimension. 10% of the people around her are human, 60% are humanoid and the remainder are clearly alien: bird-people, six-legged lizard and the red-furred pachyderm from before. She runs to Ra's shop, the toilet portal reopening behind her as the guy from before asks where the Slayer went. Layla makes it away and rushes into Ra's shop and slams the door shut. There is silence, before Ra, from behind, states that he wasn't expecting customers. He comes out in a bright red dressing gown and smoking jacket with a pipe. Layla asks for an extension on the loan of the dagger. She lowkey threatens and stonewalls him, and he explains that he wants something in return. She asks him what the cost is. He asks her what's the reason, as he could give it to her for free. She explains that she doesn't have time to mess around and needs it to deal with lust; she doesn't know how long it will take. Ra summons armchairs, a table and a tea set and suggests she talk it through, assuring her he can get her out of there in no time. Layla is agitated and hurried, and starts to offer him a favour. He closes his eyes and she notices a faint movement behind his eyelids. His hands are tense, and he's extruding some kind of effort. Layla looks outside and everything is moving between a fifth and tenth of normal speed. Sweat drips down his forehead. He asks her to explain, in order for both of them to know what thwy're getting into. Layla declares she needs a soul. Ra asks if she's too young for that, and Layla says she's done it before. He eventually offers her a selection of souls of all ages and types (babies, virgins). She specifically asks for a golem soul. He asks why she wants such a rare soul if any other could suffice; he has a selection of souls since they're a good source of wealth, since they don't age. Layla doesn't sit down and states that she doesn't find it a viable option. Ra explains that golems are not immune to weathering and are therefore a rarity. He potentially knows where she can get one, but it is not near. It is a sensitive subject. He asks her to sit down as her pacing is wearing the floor. She doesn't want to sit, and he turns the table into a standing desk. She doesn't take the offered tea. Ra explains that they are mortal, as is he (albeit on an extended timescale), and rules out containment of the Sin, as only he himself would be able to contain them. Layla says it's convenient; he says he's been planning it for millenia. Layla looks as his wares and throws the other dagger in the air and catches it. It shears the air as it moves. She says he has to get them somewhere and there must be something else he wants. Ra says there is something he doesn't exactly want, but it will do. There is a tomb that a golem guards (or at least one). Ra wants an item it is guarding, and Layla could get it. He stops mid-sentence when he realises Imogen isn't there, as usual. He asks Layla if she's going lone wolf. He says he would prefer that she returns alive. Ra suggests she talks it through with her friends, she says she'll think on it. Ra says that while Imogen was here, she spoke a lot about Layla and it was all very heartwarming stuff. It would be unbecoming of him to become protective. The relic he desires is a spear, a powerful artifact that should not be used, or else it will be tainted. There are other things in the tomb, but he recommends they only touch what they understand. He will identify the spear when she enters the contract. Ra suggests again that Layla just kill the Sin, but she retorts that it doesn't solve all problems. He asks if she has a way to Tunisia, as he has few contacts there as they were prone to burning and salting. He waves his hands and a piece of parchment appears in a puff of purple and red smoke. There is fire shimming in the writing. Layla identifies that the contract was identified by a certain type of demon, which was the origin of the phrase "deal with the devil". The document was apparently drawn up by Wolfram & Hart, Attys. The contract would be binding in blood, and both parties would have to fulfil their obligations. Ra appears to be mortal, so he would be bound to. Layla needs one more thing, to ensure the safety of those she cares for. He says he would be happy to, but Imogen is more powerful than she knows. In order to protect Imogen, he would have to intervene in a noticable fashion. Layla says she isn't worried about that too much, and that they're all a bit troublesome but they need to be safe. She doesn't want to guarantee their safety, but always know the location of someone who would harm them. She throws the Charity-locating stake at him and it starts pin-wheeling in mid-air due to it being in the wrong dimension. He grabs it telekinetically and asks how close she can get to them. He wants to know what they are. She explains what Charity is: vampire, Slayer, Lust. He says he'll give her his best shot and goes back. He comes back with a crossbow. The bolt has a normal head but behind that is a glass orb around a circuit board and wire. He tells her to shoot Charity with it, and it will GPS-track her unless she removes it with invasive surgery. He gives her a Generic Brand Laptop to her to track Charity. He gives Layla a fine silver pen and she reads the contract. She reads some of it, though some is unreadable to her. She gets the gist that the contract isn't trying to screw her over. Ra will give her the location of a Golem. If there isn't one, he will get her a Golem or get an appropriate substitute that is not a fully-realised human soul to the best of his ability. If not possible, he will provide a human soul or recompense. Layla will give him the spear, intact and fully powered and without taint; if it is not there, she gets out free. She has to be thorough in finding the spear. She signs it, feeling a prick in the palm of her hand. Red ink comes out. Ra signs too. His full name is Rasputin, written in red blood. The paper rolls up and disappears. He says that it's in his best interests for Layla to be successful, so he brings the dagger Layla was handing over with telekinesis. It's the second of the pair, a main gauche. The other was more a short sword. The dagger is offered on loan, to be returned 3 days after she returns to the UK, or 3 weeks, whichever is the shortest. She agrees. He goes to the desk and prints out her location. A tomb south of Tunis, in the Parc Nacional de Jbil. She folds up the paper. Ra asks about a plane fare, and Layla says it's handled, but if he can help she'll take it. He says he'll make sure there are people around to help her with that. He tells her in a roundabout way to talk to her parents. He states that they had financial troubles due to a failed investment in Wi-Fi, and he gave them some capital funding. Layla is worried about his interference in her family's affairs. Layla asks for another way out as she was followed in. He says she won't like it, as it is a secret and he will have to erase the next few minutes from her memory. After some indecision, she agrees. He tells her from when he'll start erasing, and she finds herself standing in front of the OK Kebab Shop in Little Rosewater, and she has a kebab in her hand. It's dark. She has a big bag of everything she took from Ra's shop and she doesn't know how she got there. She checks herself and goes hunting for Charity. Earlier, with the rest of the gang, they try to follow the Layla-tracking HB pencil until it starts pin-wheeling. Imogen figures she's talking to Ra, though the thought of her talking to The Child also crosses her mind. She gets frustrated and Barnaby tries to placate her. Imogen figures she'd be done before they get there, and that she probably didn't fight him in his own dimension. They pull over and chat with everyone. In the other car, Robert's in the back seat along with Janet. George switches through the radio channels before stopping on the weather forecast. Then Rob gets goosebumps. There's a voice asking why he didn't help her. He looks at Janet, who is looking out the window and asks if he's alright. She didn't say anything. The voice tells Rob that he let Barnaby kill her. Janet isn't saying anything, and the voice has a slight crackle to it. The sound is coming from the radio. He asks his father to switch to a different channel. The music stops and the voice continues. Nobody in the car is responding, apart from Janet, who is concerned about Rob. He asks what's playing, George says it's The British Grenadiers. The voice says that Rob blames it for envy, and that he stood by while Barnaby killed it. It accuses Rob of killing it and there's a burst of static on the radio before the British Grenadiers continues on. George asks if he's alright, and Rob says he's fine. Rob gets out of the car to speak to the others when they pull over. They explain the situation to him. Rob agrees with the suggestion that they stake out the exterior of The Alley pub, as none of them are in a shape to deal with Charity. Imogen makes a pun about feeling stiff; Barnaby says he didn't know that Lust's aura could affect people so far away. Imogen, irritated, moves the HB pencil next to Barnaby's head so it ticks against it at speed. Two police cars roll up and block off the two cars. Four cops get out, with the attitude that they are suspects. They ask all of them to put their hands on the roofs of the cars. Imogen sticks the pencil deep inside the car. George gets out and asks what's going on. The officers say that the car's stolen, and they need to be brought in for questioning. George protests, and eventually resolves to leave in search of Layla. None of them resist but Imogen notices something mystical about the front of their car. Barnaby realises it's not his license plate, and he tries to point this out. They all get nicked apart from George and Janet, who are off staking out the Alley. Layla follows the stake to a run-down house at the edge of town. There is a shadowy form out back. Layla hides and sees that it's Charity, with hair tied back, carrying large sacks. She's putting them together, taking them out of a pickup truck. As she nears, she gets a slight yearning for Imogen. Despite this, she fires the crossbow with its special munitions and it drives deep into the slaypire's shoulder, knocking her flat. However, Charity spins as she falls, positioning herself behind the bags. Layla stows the crossbow and runs. She parkours about and runs a long distance before stopping, and can't hear anyone chasing her. Layla gets out the laptop, which has a satellite uplink, and checks the tracker; Charity is running down a street opposite from her. Layla runs in the other direction before looking for a payphone. She calls her parents. Her mother picks up. She tells her parents that there's a school trip and would like them to pay for it. They say that though they're short on cash, they've recently got a pretty large contract and agree considering her exam results. The capital comes from some investment firm that wanted a 40% stake. Her mother says that they had to take the offer or go bankrupt. She asks why they didn't tell her, and her mother says that they didn't want to worry her, and her grades were much better than expected. They agree to pay for the trip and increase her allowance. They'll contact their banker in Hong Kong and it'll take about an hour for the money to be wired through. Layla plays it off as business as usual and her mother, thinking about the money, doesn't press. She hopes Layla enjoys the trips and tells her to keep up the good grades. They tell each other they love each other. They finish up and Layla takes a deep breath. Layla disassembles the crossbow before leaving, getting a bus to Greater Rosewater then a coach to Heathrow. She calls Barnaby's mobile, and he doesn't pick up as he's in a holding cell. She calls the boarding house and asks to speak to Imogen. She's told that Imogen is not available, so she hangs up. She calls Barnaby's phone and leaves a voicemail. Barnaby, Robert, Imogen and Violet get released out of lockup once the illusion on the plates disappear. They're told that the police mistook the letters on the licensce plate in the low lighting. They apologise profusely. Imogen asks who made the call; it was in that national database, a car of the same make and model stolen in Manchester. Imogen accuses Ra internally. Barnaby checks his voicemails. There are three from Layla. The first is two seconds of silence. The second and third are a message from Layla. She says she's worried about their safety and apologises for what she's doing. She asks him to keep the others safe and to message her via a burner, as she has something for Rob. She explains she made a deal with Ra and describes the spear for Imogen to research. She apologises again and tells them to take care. They get a bit upset. Imogen decides she wants to teleport them to Layla. They leave to get the car, and outside George pulls up with Janet. He asks if they're okay. They explain the situation with Layla going rogue. Robert dials the number he was given and doesn't connect. He suggests they find the spear and use that to locate her. Imogen insists that Layla can't solve the problem herself and yells at George about Slayers' martyrdom complexes. Barnaby pulls Imogen towards the car as she degenerates into profanity. Imogen insists that she isn't going to let Layla do it by herself. Barnaby agrees and says this, but tries to get Imogen to shut up. Robert stands by the cars and Janet squeezes his arm, asking if he's okay. Robert says it's his fault for Layla running off. Janet says that she doesn't trust easily, so she looked up Layla's record, and in the past she did this regularly. Back in the United States, Layla was at a school where the gym burnt down and several students (vampires) died; she was expelled, but even before that was a loner. Janet apologises for snooping, but says she had to. Janet suggests that if Robert has her phone number, then he could track it. Alternatively, he could track any money transfers she makes. He agrees. They go to the Davidsons'. Imogen calms enough to remember the magic message paper she has. There's a message on it from Layla. Layla says that Imogen doesn't know howmuch she loves her, and that she's sorry it has to be this way. She thinks it's for the best if they aren't together any more. Layla claims she needs less distractions and to be less weak. Imogen is her weakness. She says she loves her, and says she's sorry. Imogen is about to write something, but crumples the paper into a ball and sets it on fire, dropping it on the ground. The fire grows with green flame, and it bursts as it hits the ground. Imogen walks out. Everyone else is shocked. Layla's plane is over Germany, and in her pocket she feels heat, burning hot. Layla takes a glass and pours water into the pocket. There is a hole in her pockets. Fortunately, her mobile was not damaged, but some of her petty cash is burnt. Barnaby tells Robert to follow him and find out what's going on. They hurry after Imogen, who after a pause, has gone towards the graveyard in a stormy huff. Barnaby, Robert, Violet and Janet have gone after her. Mr. Davidson has stayed at home to deal with his tray of sandwiches and to avoid teenage problems. They call out to her and Barnaby grabs her hand. She freezes. She is violently sobbing, and Barnaby asks what happened. She tells him Layla broke up with her. He calls Layla an idiot, says he's sorry then hugs her. The Davidsons tell her Layla's not thinking straight. Between tears, Imogen says that she doesn't know what to do. Imogen wants to get Layla back so she can yell at her more, the others try and reassure her that they'll help her. Barnaby urges unity and leads her back to their house. Rob swears he'll find Layla and runs back to get to work. Barnaby and Imogen discuss the fire, and she thinks that D'Hoffryn (the leader of the vengeance demons) is still interested in her. Violet sits there quietly watching. She assures him the green fire isn't envy, though she is angry. She says that envy will probably come back; Barnaby says he has a plan for that. Barnaby explains that he's writing a book (a picture book indeed, after a snide comment from Imogen, and he's illustrating). Imogen leans on Barnaby, and he assures her the book will solve everything. Imogen then asks why Layla doesn't love her any more and starts questioning herself. Barnaby tries to dissuade her, but Imogen admits she's been mean and dumb. Imogen considers herself useless and dismisses Barnaby by pretending to read a book, telling him to speak to her if they need something. George places down water, sandwiches, tissues and a bin next to her. Barnaby paces up and down. Violet suggests that Layla, being selfish, has been afflicted by pride. She suggests not killing her because she's attractive. Barnaby thrusts a book about magic spears at her. Barnaby sits next to Imogen with a book and she leans on him. He's conflicted emotionally. Barnaby gets a semi, but Imogen doesn't notice. Barnaby and Violet research magical spears while Rob and Janet get to work on tracking down Layla. Janet explains that she's had experience with dealing with the banks since she set up her lab and goes after the money trail; Rob goes for the phones. As Layla is a rebel, she doesn't switch off her phone in-flight, so despite choppy reception Rob triangulates her location to Leonardo da Vinci–Fiumicino Airport, Rome. The other phone is off, but can be triangulated. It's in the same place. Robert rigs up an apparatus to keep tracking her and tells the others Layla's in Rome. Barnaby suggests she's going to assassinate the Pope. Janet knows how much Layla spent, but not where. They don't get anything from it. 20 minutes later the phone moves again, quickly, before disappearing. The plane has climbed to a height where there's no reception. Barnaby and Violet don't find anything particular definite. There are plenty of magic spears, like Odin's spear. Robert suggests he looks at departures to figure out where she's headed for. At some point Imogen wakes up from her sadness nap, and for some reason it's more comfortable on Barnaby's lap. They let her know what they've found. Barnaby suggests they shelve research on the spear in order to find a way to teleport to her, or just to contact her. Imogen yells at Ra, saying that she knows he can hear her and that they need to talk. She starts grumpily reading, then there's a knock at the door. She opens it and asks him where her girlfriend is. Ra is there with pizza, ice cream and a beer. He says they're for them. She doesn't take it and asks if anyone wants them. Rob doesn't mind but doesn't trust him. She lets Ra in. George eyes him suspiciously, and Ra puts the beer on the other side of the table. Ra would tell them where she is (as it was not in the contract), but would rather not break his side of the contract. "There is mucus fluid all over Barnaby's crotch." - EnterElysium Barnaby tells him that they want to help her. Ra says Layla should have probably told them in a rational manner. Robert explains to his dad that Ra is the physical manifestation of greed. Imogen snaps pencils and hands over the magic pen and charred magic paper to Ra. Ra wants something in exchange for his information. Barnaby tells him to leave the pizza and sod off. He pulls out a book from their stash - apparently an edition of the Canterbury Tales which he does not have. He wants the book in exchange for information about Layla. Imogen suggests that their form of payment would be going there to help Layla. Barnaby gives him permission to take the book. He explains where Layla is and asks to use Rob's laptop to show them. He is intrigued by Rob's magical Wi-Fi, but Rob maintains it's not part of the deal. He uses Encarta to show them the location. He tells them about Layla's plan to get a golem soul, and disapproves of their use of dark magic. They react poorly to learning of Layla's intent. Robert asks Layla's chances; they're 50/50. Ra wins either way, but he would prefer Layla to live. Barnaby asks what they can do in the UK. They can send "thoughts and prayers"; spells are hard due to being unable to see Layla. Imogen is in favour of going to Tunisia as she can then yell at Layla. Ra explains that the Alley exit in Tunisia is somewhat compromised after the locals tried to burn and salt it, and they end up in the middle of the desert. Ra does not name the spear, but says it will be useful to him in the future. Ra rushes off. Rob opens his laptop and there is a web page open with a blinking dot labelled "Shop Laptop". It's a program to determine the location of (usually stolen) commercial computers via GPS. Rob lays out that they can either physically help Layla or remotely. Barnaby wants Layla understands the scale of her task and that they can help her. Recalling that the use of a golem soul was actually a stopgap, Imogen looks up the original soul for re-insouling a person. The original spell requires human sacrifice: a soul for a soul. A golem soul, as a deteriorated human soul, is loophole abuse to avoid having to personally do human sacrifice. It's not a route Imogen would prefer. Barnaby goes to the Greater Rosewater History Museum to see if there's relevant info there. In their preliminary research, there is no record of the tomb being there. Rob looks at mysterious disappearances in that area, and can't find anything that stands out. Barnaby learns that the golem they used in the past was a siege weapon, with orders to kill. It was reprogrammed during the Crusades, and found in a medieval-era dig. Barnaby looks for a female researcher and tries to turn on the charm to get info. She tells him about the Abbasid Caliphate, and asks what he wants to know specifically. They talk about how golems were often placed in tombs as guardians. There were different types, mostly sandstone, but also made of clay and other esoteric types. The one that was previously here was made of granite, which was odd as the region it was from was predominantly sedimentary rock. There are no dig sites in the area the tomb is in, though there are those near the former site of Carthage. She asks if he's interested in going. Barnaby says he hopes not. She says it's a beautiful country. He suggests a group trip, and he says it's a lovely place, and that they used to dessicate bodies there to preserve them. Barnaby is concerned that the same fate will befall Layla. He asks if the researcher has contacts around there. She mentions she was there a couple of months ago to find a tomb in the Parc Nacional de Jbil, but couldn't find one. The researcher asks Barnaby out, but he deflects. Layla finally lands in Tunis–Carthage International Airport. Layla books a hotel to the town of Gabès and takes a bus there. She dyes her hair blonde and puts it in a plait. There is a language barrier, as she cannot speak Tunisian Arabic. Back with Rob and Janet, they get a notification that Layla has made a transfer in Tunisian Dinars. Imogen is split between rage and sadness. She decides on action and asks Violet for help. Imogen wants Violet to help her use a spell Violet taught her to leave a message. Violet asks which spell, and Imogen says the one Violet used on Barnaby (the boils). Violet giggles and says it's possible. They get to work. In Tunisia, Layla is stuck on a bus. She feels a slight prickling sensation on the inside of her right thigh. She's stuck on the bus for several hours. Back in the UK, Rob walks in as Imogen and Violet finish their spell. Violet is giggling. They tell him Imogen sent Layla a private message. He suggests ringing her new phone. Imogen agrees, and is somewhat salty about it being for him. The phone's still off, however, and he keeps trying every so often. Barnaby returns home. Imogen explains she did some "processing". Robert locks eyes with Barnaby, looks towards the witches and shrugs. Barnaby tells them about his lead, and suggests they look into places where she didn't find the tomb. They stop Violet from having a beer. They debate what to do with the phone, and Barnaby is insistent on letting Layla know that she can't leave them behind. Imogen says she might have done that. Barnaby takes Violet away and interrogates her. Layla, in a Tunisian bus stop bathroom, peers down at the boils down her legs. They spell out the message, "You promised. We're a team." Layla swears at Imogen, gets some aftersun lotion, applies it and gets back onto the bus. Back in the UK, Violet explains that there was more, which was more private and goes around to her rear. Imogen says that Layla promised her it wasn't a joke, and that she didn't think it was true. They talk about what to do. Violet suggests they chase after her, but Imogen points out that Layla has a massive head start. After discussion, she suggests if it's possible to stall Layla. Violet suggests full-body boils. Imogen suggests freezing Layla's card. Barnaby asks if they're of more use to her here on there. They agree that if there's going to be a fight, they'd be better there. Barnaby offers to charter a flight and transport the books over. Imogen disagrees about the cost and wants to talk to Layla first; Barnaby retorts that he doesn't want to leave Layla alone. They decide to freeze Layla's card and get a commercial flight. Imogen impersonates Layla and reports the card as stolen. Barnaby flings money at the problem and gets a plane chartered with in-air refuelling, burning a ton of money in the process. They'll transport an appropriate selection books over there. Janet offers to run basecamp for them back in the UK at the Davidsons'. Violet wants to tag along, and they take off. Layla arrives at her hotel and calls Barnaby, but can't get through. She leaves a message. Layla calls the boarding house and fails to get through. She calls the Davidsons'. Janet picks up, and asks what's going on. Layla says she needs to talk to Rob and Imogen. Janet spills the beans. Layla gives Janet the Charity-tracker info. Layla tells Charity she'll be back soon and asks whether they got info on the spear. Layla asks Janet if there's a way to stop that plane, then hangs up. Layla dismantles her laptop and phone, leaving them in her bag. Back in Tunis, Layla sleeps for 4 hours at her hotel. She has nightmares about letting Imogen go, and of the others dying. Of failing her friends. The others land at Tunis airport. Barnaby reads his voicemail. Layla asks him to send somethings over and not to do anything stupid. Rob notices that there's a voicemail on Layla's Tunisian phone, and accesses it. It thanks Robert for the call, and says that it was lovely to talk to Barnaby again. It's different now. Screaming follows. Everyone else hears an ordinary advert. They ask Rob what's the matter. He doesn't hear them because of the screams. They force the laptop shut and ask what's going on. Rob gets a new email. He explains he heard a voice that's different from what they heard. They ask if it's Janet sending him weird messages. After pressuring, Robert says he thinks he heard the dead. Robert opens his inbox and it's flooded with messages along the line of "You did this" and "Help us". Imogen only sees messages about forum updates and Robert's subscriptions to anime fansites. Imogen says they can't see it, so that it's only affecting him. Imogen suggests that the punching a hole into Heaven may have had side effects. Imogen and Barnaby hope that the tomb isn't very big as Robert reels from the enormity of his mistakes. They head for Layla's last location and try to contact Layla via her phone. Walking off the runway, they get into some humvees. Layla wakes up, preparing to leave for the tomb. In Imogen's dreams, she sees the opposite of what Layla dreamt - of Layla failing to save her and her friends. Of Layla not caring. That it's been too late. The radio in the humvee starts to play. Robert hears screams and the sounds of battle, and the song, "Knockin' on Heaven's Door". Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Season 2 Episodes